Hugtto Precure: A Flicker of Light
by TrueRising
Summary: Our Inner Darkness, something that we wish to keep hidden, something that we refuse to accept. A battle between light and darkness, good and evil. How will our protagonist holding the power of a Kamen Rider defeat the coming darkness that has their goals set on encompassing the world in chaos? Will he be able to break free from his silent suffering? Or is all lost? (Fanmade Rider)


**A/N: The Reiwa Era won't exist in this story. Warning, this story will be biased towards the Kamen Riders and their enemies, also there will be some dark themes in this story.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

The balance between both light and darkness, two sides of the spectrum, good and evil, day and night. A never-ending struggle between the two forces that had continued on for countless hundreds of years to the very present day. A battle that has yet to find itself a conclusion.

Every human and every single being suffers from something that they wish to not accept, true meaning of who they are that they don't want to be revealed. We as humans, all neglect that side of ourselves that contradict who we want to be, let it be due to a past event, or fear, we neglect it nonetheless.

That is what the inner darkness is, something that we don't want to accept. And laying within these dark places are creatures that feed off and are born from the negative power that is created by the suffering of individuals.

But, even in the greatest of all darkness, a small illuminating light and brighten the day and bring forth a brighter tomorrow. No matter how small it may be, it can shine right through any mass of darkness, no matter how big and consuming.

We now see as a strange glowing white figure that was humanoid in shape, though they had no other features like a face, or proper bodily structure. They seemed to be standing in a black void of sorts as they had their arms crossed before raising their heads before speaking, despite not having a mouth. With the voice being deep and smooth.

"The destined one's time is soon coming. But for now, he still lies deep within his heart quietly, and evermore, in silent suffering."

* * *

We now are watching as what appeared to be two boys walking out of an airport of sorts were seen as people were walking past them, the oldest looking one appeared to be around the age of eighteen while the younger one was probably around thirteen or so in age. The older one carrying along a suitcase while the younger had a backpack hanging on his right shoulder.

The older male of the two had fair skin along with a lean body, he had sharp silver eyes along with black hair that was short on the back and sides while long on the top and front. He wore a simple black t-shirt with black jeans and black leather boots. He was also carrying what looked to be a phone in his hand as he then held it to his ear.

The younger male had fair skin and a lean body, much like the other male, but had straight black hair and silver shining eyes that were slightly rounded at the sides. He wore a white t-shirt with black jeans and white running shoes, and finally, a white metallic bracelet around his left wrist.

He was looking around the place, taking small glances at the different areas around him before looking up to the sky and closing his eyes as he could feel the wind brushing against his face. He gave a sigh before opening them slightly as you could now see something, it wasn't obvious in the slightest, but if you looked closely, you could see that his silver eyes held dullness and a slightly emotionless look, he then proceeded to close them again.

"Arito." A deep male voice called out. The young boy was silent for a second before opening his eyes and looking towards the older male, who had a look of concern over his face as the young boy, who was now known as Arito, was frowning slightly. "I just called a taxi, they'll be taking us to the house that mum and dad had back when they lived in Japan."

"Right, Kazuto..." Arito frowned. The older boy closed his eyes as he then looked at the younger male with high amounts of concern on his face, he could tell what the younger one was thinking about. "Arito, you need to move on. Mum and dad wouldn't want to see you like this, you need to accept that they're gone."

"..." Arito just looked away from the older male as he kept a frown on his face, Kazuto sighed as he pocketed his phone and then placed both hands in his pockets as he then said. "Please, Arito. Just try and relax here, you can't keep overworking yourself like this."

"We're not here to relax, Kazuto. We both have a job we need to do." Arito retorted. He clenched his right fist as he narrowed his eyes at it, Kazuto just sighed at this before nodding his head after hearing his little brother's statement. "I know, Arito. But, just try, okay? We haven't been back in Japan for a good three years."

"..."

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since Arito and Kazuto both landed in Japan, they had ended up getting settled into their new home, or old home since it belonged to their parents when they lived in Japan three years ago. Kazuto had ended up staying to set everything up, things like beds and the rooms.

The older brother had then told Arito to go out to the streets and to the shopping center to buy a bunch of groceries that they needed to stock up on, as well as a few other cosmetics and other sorts of items too. Which now brings us to the present time where Arito could be seen walking through the streets.

"Alright... the shopping center should be close by," Arito muttered under his breath. He looked up from his phone, which was displaying a map as he then closed it done before placing it into his pocket. "At least this place isn't as noisy as I had expected, peace and quiet is always nice..."

True to his words, ever since he had arrived in this town after landing in Japan, it was noticeably quieter than when back in Australia. It was probably since there were far less cars around, the people were also rather relaxed as they went along the day while minding their won business.

Arito stopped and stared into the sky before sighing as he began walking once again, though he stopped and slightly widened his eyes at the sound of an explosion of sorts. He quickly turned his head towards the direction of where it came from. "Maybe I spoke far too soon... What the heck was that?"

Arito was wondering, but his thoughts were interrupted when the ringing of his phone was heard as he could feel it vibrating in his pocket. He quickly took it out and held it to his ear after answering it. "Arito! The senses are picking up signs of negative energy near your location! There's also signs of something else!"

"Kazuto, what do you mean?" Arito asked in confusion. He already began running towards the location of the explosion, while also listening to Kazuto on the phone. What did his older brother mean by something else? "I don't know, it isn't nearly as strong as the energy we usually fight, but don't let your guard down!"

"Got it! I'll inform you later!" Arito shouted as he ended the call. He placed the phone back into his pocket before quickly putting more strength into his legs as he rushed towards what looked to be a school. "I just can't get a break, I shouldn't even be surprised at this point..."

He continued running towards the school as he ended up noticing a couple of unconscious bodies of who he presumed were the students, just laying on the ground with some of them being awake and just appearing like they were tired and depressed as they didn't seem to have much of a care.

"What the heck is happening here? This is definitely not the work of the Dwellers..." Arito muttered. As he continued to run, he then caught a glimpse of something as he turned his head to see a rather large field, which was most likely the school's sports field or something. "Who are these people? And what the heck is that thing?"

In front of him was a big... monster? It ha a similar appearance to that of a castle tower with it having black legs, arms, and a head at the center of the castle. He had to admit, it was probably one of the weirdest things he had ever bear witness to in his entire life, and that was certainly saying something.

The next group was were that brought him great confusion and surprise, two of which was what looked like a mouse or hamster while the other was a baby with blonde hair. Finally, the third was a girl that looked around his age with long pink hair that had a pair of buns that were held by red ribbons and also daisies.

She mainly wore what appeared to be a pink midriff top with pearl pink lining, a white lace collar, and also three white and gold button straps in the middle. She had a pink pleat skirt that had a single pale pink stripe on the hem, along with a translucent tutu layer that went over the skirt.

"The heck is she doing?" Arito muttered in confusion as he frowned. He watched as the girl seemingly had yellow cheerleading pom poms on her hands as she struck a couple of poses before a strange pink hollow heart appeared in front of her along with smaller ones around the area, she was saying something but he wasn't able to make it out. "What is this?"

He was slightly surprised though when the heart that formed in front of the girl then was shot at rather high speeds towards the 'monster' as it left a trail of pink energy behind itself. The heart had been filled in with the hearts that were floating around it before as it then crashed into the 'monster.

"I'm just gonna give up..." Arito rose his eyebrow when he heard the 'monster' say this line. He honestly had no idea what it was, or who the heck this girl was, but at least the issue had been dealt with. He then began noticing the area around the school start to light up again as the creature ended up disappearing.

"Interesting..." Arito muttered. He watched as the girl ran towards the hamster and the baby that were both staring up at her as she went over to them. Arito smiled slightly as the girl picked up the baby and hugged it, he then turned and began walking off.

"H-Harry!" Arito widened his eyes when he heard the girl he was just watching yell as he quickly turned back to see what it was about, he widened his eyes when the group of three ended up jumping away from something that caused a massive explosion that sent a bunch of rubble everywhere. "Are you okay!?"

"Y-Yeah! What was that?" The hamster, that Arito assumed was Harry, had responded as he got up after jumping and rolling away to dodge. A normal person would have been shocked at seeing Harry, but Arito had seen some things that really made that a normal thing in his eyes. The girl then said. "I don't know!"

"No... Dwellers!" Arito gasped. True to his words, in front of him was not only the three from before, but a big group of creatures that were humanoid and had completely black bodies with red pulsating lines running along their bodies as well as big sharp red glowing eyes that had a bunch of bloodthirst leaking off of them. "What is such a concentrated group of them doing here?!"

"Wh-What are they?!" The girl shouted in fear. The sheer amount of bloodlust that was in the area because of the Dwellers was crazy as the three seemed very shaken, she then shook her head and slapped her cheeks to compose herself as she stared towards the group of Dwellers, but still shaken up. "N-No! I need to stay strong!"

The Dwellers just stared as the lines as well as their eyes glowed brighter before charging towards her, each of them had sharp claws on their hands as they slashed at her continuously with incredible speed. Each of their slashes ended up cracking the ground each time, much to the group of three's shock.

"I doubt she'll last long..." Arito said through gritted teeth. He noticed how the girl was fighting them off with the best of her ability, but she was getting tired quickly, while the more of the Dwellers just came rushing in. He then noticed one about to slash at her back. "Oh, crap!"

"Cure Yell!" Harry shouted. The baby also gave its own cry of worry as the girl, who had been called Cure Yell, turned to see what they were shouting about. She widened her eyes and was shaking as in front of her was a fast-approaching slash coming from one of the Dwellers. Harry gulped as he then muttered. "What are these things...?"

"Hya!" A male voice was heard. Yell opened her eyes upon hearing the voice, and when she did, she was shocked to see a boy kick the Dweller away and ended up sending it skidding across the floor while cracking it in the process. "Are you okay?!"

"Y-Yeah!" Yell replied. The male was none other than Arito, who landed back on his feet gracefully before getting into a fighting stance, Yell quickly did the same as they stood back to back with each other. Yell then glanced back to Arito as the Dwellers were starting to surround them. "Wh-Who are you?!"

"Arito, Arito Erukuma. Now, we need to deal with these Dwellers." Arito stated. He then kicked away one that tried to strike him, as he then gabbed another and slammed it against the ground before tossing it up and kicking it away. Yell was fighting some off as well as she then asked. "Dwellers? What are they?"

"No time to answer your questions right now, we need to focus on the battle," Arito stated seriously. Yell was reluctant, but nodded her head soon after as they both focused on the battle and began taking out the Dwellers. Harry watched with widened eyes as he then muttered. "Wow... that's guy's powerful, who is he?"

The baby that was next to Harry was also confused as it looked at Arito with confusion plastered on its face. Arito then got into a handstand as he spun around and kicked the Dwellers that surrounded him before rushing towards another sole one that he gave a few punches before it was knocked away.

"You doing alright?!" Arito asked as he looked over towards Yell. He noticed how the girl was showing fatigue, a good amount of it too, he could only assume that she wasn't used to doing this type of thing. Yell turned to him as she nodded her head while panting. "Yeah! A bit tired, but still fine!"

"Good, if you need rest, just stay back!"

"That's enough." A deep and yet sorrowful voice was heard. They all stopped, including the Dwellers, who then jumped back and stood up tall. Yell looked confused, along with Harry and the baby as they looked around the for the voice. Arito, on the other hand, widened his eyes as he seemed to realize something.

'That voice...' Arito thought. He quickly shot his head towards the group of Dwellers, the other three did the same after seeing Arito doing the same as they watched as the group of Dwellers parted as a figure walked through and stopped in front of the group with crossed arms over their own chest.

"Wh-What is that thing?!" Yell and Harry yelled in fear while the baby looked scared. They were all shaking, while Arito gritted his teeth as he looked at the newcomer to the area. It was most definitely not a human, but a humanoid figure. It mainly had a dark grey body along with glowing red lines that ran along its arms, legs, and chest.

The figure seemed to have sharp claws on its feet and hands and a visible ribcage that looked metallic with the main underbody being completely black. It was carrying a large sharp sword, and it was rather unnerving, this being because there was an aura coming off it that resembled the heads of people that had looks of pain as small screams could be heard.

While everything about this creature was rather intimidating, the most prominant feature had to be the face. It had a mainly black head but with a mask at the front that was designed like the face of a sad weeping human, the mask also had two other sad faces on either side of the cheek areas with streams of glowing red lines that came from the eyes like a river of blood tears.

"To think that we would find you here, you are such a pest." The figure said in a sad tone, though it didn't seem force, but natural. Arito gritted his teeth as the figure was looking directly at him, the other three that he was fighting alongside looked at him curiously as they looked back and forth at them in confusion. "You decided to follow, huh?"

"Of course I did, did you expect me to leave you to do what you guys wanted? I honestly didn't think you would show yourself so soon, Sadness." Arito said with annoyance in his voice. The three others were just more confused as the conversation was continuing on.

"They know each other?" Yell muttered in confusion as she was now holding the baby in her arms as Harry was standing next to them, Arito being standing in front of the three of them as he spoke with the one known as Sadness.

"I would assume that they might be enemies, considering how Arito there looks quite upset," Harry stated as he noticed the look that Arito was giving Sadness. Harry could only assume that they had to be enemies of one another. 'It seems that there is a lot happening that we don't know about...'

"So, tell me. Are you here to fight? Or what?" Arito demanded. He narrowed his eyes as Sadness his free hand as the Dwellers seemed to obey as they seemed to lose their defensive posture, Arito was wondering they he told his grunts to stand down. Sadness then said. "Of course I am, I am here to test your strength. So, come at me, Kamen Rider Light."

"..." Arito narrowed his eyes as he glared at Sadness. Yell, on the other hand, seemed to have her eyes go bug-eyed as she gave an audible gasp to what she had just heard. Harry and the baby seemed visibly confused though.

"Kamen Rider? What's that?" Harry wondered. Yell seemed to look at Harry in shock as she shot her head towards him with an incredulous look on her face. "How don't you know?! Kamen Rider's are said to be protectors of the people, with all of them having incredible powers! Though, it was all believed to be rumors since they never show themselves."

"R-Really?" Harry replied with surprise. He then looked back towards Arito, who clicked his tongue in annoyance before reaching into his pocket and taking a strange device out. It was a black and white buckle that had a black base and white platings at the front, with what appeared to be a spherical slot at the center with a small golden light in it.

He then proceeded to place it onto his waist, they were all then surprised, aside from Sadness and the Dwellers, as a silver belt ended up wrapping itself around his waist and securing the buckle onto his waist. "You want a fight, Sadness? Then it's a fight you'll get! Henshin!"

He then took out a small spherical object that was golden in color and gave off a white aura, he then flicked it up before slotting into the spherical slot at the center of the belt as then the sound of a strange whistle that was both soothing and strong sounded.

That was when the orb that he had placed into the slot glowed brightly before it released a burst of light that began covering Arito's entire being, this continued before he couldn't be seen at all and all that stood was a glowing white and gold figure.

This continued for a second as the light being emitted was incredible as it blinded those around the area, causing them to cover their eyes as they tried to all peek through their hands to watch what was happening, though were surprised to hear a voice that seemed to be a mix of female and male.

**Light!**

**Encompassing The World Through The Darkness!**

**Burst! Shine! Light!**

They watched with wide eyes as the figure of Arito through their fingers raised his right leg and stomped it into the ground as a shockwave of light was sent through the area. That was when the light surrounding his body began to fade away as his arms began to reveal themselves, followed by the legs and then the chest before finally the head.

"W-Woah!" Yell shouted in shock and awe. Harry and the baby also stared in awe as Arito was now transformed, he was wearing a suit of armor that both look flexible and powerful. He wore a white bodysuit that stuck to his body well and reached all over his body to his neck aside from his head, there were metallic paddings that were on his legs, feet, arms, chest, and abdomen which were colored a brilliant silver.

There were golden linings along the edges of the paddings as both his forearms had strange golden light tendrils coming off of them like ribbons flowing upwards, there we also the same tendrils coming off of his calves.

Finally, on his head was a helmet that had a base that was the same colour as his bodysuit and had silver platings, one that acted as a mouthguard and two others on his chin, there was also a golden v-shaped visor on his helmet that protruded outwards and had a silver outlining.

"I'm the light that overwhelms the darkness! Kamen Rider Light!" Arito declared. He then held a pose which was of him holding his clenched right fist up to his chest with his left hand holding it in front of his face in a gripping fashion, though it wasn't held on his helmet, just being held in front of it.

"Woah! The rumors ARE true!" Yell yelled in awe. Her eyes were changed to those of shining stars of admiration as she stared at the form of Arito, or Kamen Rider Light in this current situation. Harry widened his eyes, along with the baby, as he could feel the power radiating off of Arito. "Kamen Riders are real!"

"I'll show you how bright I can shine, just like the illuminating stars of the dark night!" Arito shouted. He then charged towards Sadness, blasting off towards the monster with incredible speed which caught his three allies off guard. Sadness didn't seem affected as it blocked a punch from Light. "Hya!"

"Gah~!" Sadness grunted. He was quickly punched on the side by Light's other fist before getting kick, he managed to stay ground but was skidding across the field from the sheer force of the kick sent at him. Sadness quickly recovered as he then punched the ground. "Water Plume!"

In that instance, blasts of water erupted from the ground and headed towards Light. The boy didn't flinch as he continued to dodge around with swify movements, though he failed to dodge a bigger one that sent him flying up but managed to flip a couple of time before landing.

"Tch... what pain." Light groaned. He shook his body to get rid of the water dripping off of him before standing up from his kneeling position, he saw Sadness walking towards him with his sword ready as he then quickly held his hand forwards. "If it's a sword battle you want, then let's do this!"

Light's index finger began to glow with golden light as he began to draw something in front of him, the light from his finger was leaving golden lines of light in the space in front of him as he seemed to be drawing what appeared to be an insignia that was a circle and had an upside-down religious cross inside of it.

**Blade Spirit Excel!**

**Blade Strike!**

"What's that?" Yell wondered. Her face showing signs of confusion as she saw Light then stop drawing as he punched the insignia that was left in front of him, the three were surprised to see it shatter like glass as the glass-like light pieces gathered to his palm as they then formed what appeared to be a sword. "A sword?!"

"Interesting..." Harry muttered. He stared as the sword radiated off a soft golden glow, the sword having been with a black handle and silver crossguard, the blade was brilliant white and shined brightly, there was also a strange golden arch that floated near the crossguard of the sword. 'Perhaps... with the help of this Kamen Rider and the Precure, we can save the future...'

"Hyaa~!"

That was when both sides clashed against each other, their swords making contact as a rush of wind vibrated across the area around them as the ground beneath them cracked from the force of contact. They pushed up against each other with their might as they glared at each other.

"You're stronger than I thought, Kamen Rider!" Sadness said in his usual solemn and sad tone as Light grunted as he tried to break the stalemate. "Same could be said for you, it's no surprise since you are one of the generals!"

"Oh, so you know of that too? Well, this makes it rather interesting." Sadness gave a slight laugh. They both then jumped back before rushing back in as they slashed their sword at each other at blinding speeds that it just looked like blades of energy were being sent between them both. The air around them vibrated constantly as the slashes were just getting more powerful by the second. "Ha~!"

"Gah~!" Light cried in pain. He was slashed across the chest and sent rolling across the floor, but then managed to flip himself back onto his feet while holding his chest.

"Kamen Rider Light!" He heard Yell scream towards him in worry. He just looked towards her and held his hand up at her, stopping her from advancing further from her current position. "Stay back! This fight is too much for you to handle, stay there where you're safe!"

"B-But!"

"This is for your safety!" Light shouted. Yell was hesitant, but reluctantly stopped her advance as she watched as Light stumbled to his feet while gripping his sword before walking towards Sadness as the blade dragged across the ground. Sadness just snorted as he then stated.

"Impressive, you're still standing. I guess I have underestimated you, Kamen Rider. I would be glad to kill you where you stand, but I have only come here to test your strength." Sadness stated. Light gritted his teeth as the monster then glowed for a second before vanishing in an explosion of water as the Dwellers soon followed.

"Damnit..." Light groaned. He fell to one knee as he panted heavily, his sword then disappeared in the form of particles as he then heard footsteps and turned to see Cure Yell running towards him. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah... just a bit damaged." Light responded. He stumbled to his feet as he turned to look at Yell as Harry was also beside her with the baby in Yell's arms, Light sighed in relief as they appeared to be safe and uninjured by the battle that just took place.

"So, I guess we both have some explaining to do."

* * *

It was getting late so all four ended up separating from one another and decided that it would be good to explain everything to each other tomorrow, Harry had given them both a location to meet up, which was apparently an area just outside in the forest on the outskirts of the city.

Arito was untransformed as he was now walking home, and when he arrived, he was now standing in front of a large two-story house and had a modern look to it. While he wouldn't admit it, his family was rather wealthy, not the kind of incredibly rich kind of wealthy, but decently wealthy.

"Wait, I forgot to ask for her name... Oh well, I'll find out tomorrow anyway." Arito muttered. He didn't undo his transformation until after leaving the school grounds, he didn't even know what the girl looked like untransformed. At least he was going to get some answers tomorrow.

"I'm home, Kazuto," Arito called out. He walked into the house while now carrying a bunch of groceries that he had bought after the little event with Cure Yell and Sadness, he closed the door as he turned to see his older brother walking over and helping him carry the bags.

"Welcome home, Arito. So, how did the job go?" Kazuto wondered. They both placed the groceries onto the kitchen counter as they then began to unpack it all, Arito then replied with. "It went decently well. Sadness ended up getting the upper hand on me, though he ended up leaving."

"Sadness already appeared?" Kazuto said with surprise. "I assumed that the generals would have kept themselves in the dark for a bit, but at least you're okay. Also, it seems that you have already garnered some attention to yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Arito asked in confusion. Kazuto put a carton of milk into the fridge before taking out his phone and showing him a video, which showed him fighting against Sadness. Arito blinked in surprise as Kazuto then explained. "It seems that someone managed to get your fight on camera and uploaded it to the web. It already went viral."

Arito took the phone from Kazuto as the older brother just went back to taking all of the groceries out and organizing them in the kitchen. Arito looked at the video before scrolling down and looking at the comments that had been given by a bunch of other people that had watched the video.

There were all kinds of comments, ranging from disbelief as well as amazement. They included some like 'Is this for real?', 'Which Kamen Rider is that?!', 'That's amazing!', 'Kamen Riders ARE real! I knew it!'. Arito couldn't help but smile at the support and great comments directed at him, though he didn't exactly want the attention.

"Be careful not to reveal your identity to the public," Kazuto warned. The older brother then rose his eyebrow when the younger one looked a bit nervous. He stood up and crossed his arms as he stared at his younger brother. "What is it?"

"It's just that I kind of revealed my identity to a girl, I don't know her name, other than that she goes by the code name of Cure Yell," Arito explained. Kazuto rose his eyebrow as he held his chin in thought. "Cure Yell? I feel like it sounds kind of familiar, though I might be wrong."

"Well, we promised that we would explain how situations to each other tomorrow at a designated location. I'll get some answers then, I'll tell you afterward." Arito explained. Kazuto nodded his head in understanding as he then asked. "Are you going to tell her everything?"

"No," Arito said seriously. He gave the phone back to Kazuto who pocketed it as he crossed his arms. "I don't want to drag her into the type of battle that we're in, she seems to also have her own enemies. So, she'll be busy with that, I can't drag her into the type of battle we're in, she's not ready for something like it."

"I see, this would be the best then..."

* * *

Sitting above the city was Sadness, he could be seen sitting on top of a building as he overlooked the city that was below him. His sword resting on his right shoulder as the monster's blood-like tears were glowing brightly crimson.

"That Kamen Rider, what an interesting opponent. Though, he won't succeed like his predecessors." Sadness muttered. The monster than pushed himself up to his feet as he sheathed his sword on his waist, that was when a voice was heard.

"Why didn't you kill the Kamen Rider?! He could bring us trouble in the future!" An angry voice was heard. Sadness looked back to see three figures that were completely black in color and couldn't be distinguished as they were almost mist-like and had red glowing eyes in contrast with their black bodies.

"Because this way will make it more interesting, and don't you worry, we'll deal with him when the time comes." Sadness replied in his usual solemn tone. The angry voice then shouted at him with. "You better be right! Because if he causes us more trouble then need be, I'll deal with him myself!"

"Calm down, Anger." A calm yet unnerving voice came from one of the other two. They looked towards the far left figure as it then looked at Sadness before saying. "You had better be right, Sadness. The master won't be pleased if we fail."

"No need to worry, Fear. I can assure you that we won't fail." Sadness responded. The last of the mist-like figures didn't say much as they just blinked every now and then as it then gave a soft and uncaring voice as it then said. "Then return, for now. The master wishes to speak with all of us."

"Very well, I'll be on way shortly, Apathy." Sadness stated. The figures then disappeared as Sadness looked back to the city as he gave a small chuckle before saying in his usual tone. "Let's see what happens now, Kamen Rider Light. Can you defeat us? Or will you perish by my hands?"


End file.
